Warrior Maiden of the Cherokee
by the-dark-knightess
Summary: As Mingo's sister, one can only expect that Kehana would be destined for adventures. Just a conglomerate of episodes from the show with Kehana, beginning with backstory, and then A Rope for Mingo. Episodes probably won't be in order.
1. Chapter 1

I was girl, half of Cherokee blood and half of English blood. I was born in the city of London, only to travel to America at age 7, after my father died. My mother wished to return to her people. My brother, Mingo, was attending Oxford when we left, and our parting was very brief and for me, very painful. You see, I thought the world of my brother, and he of me. He had been the person I would go to when I was sad, or angry, or bored, and he always welcomed my company. My father had been rather distant, being a business man of high stature, and my mother just didn't understand me the way Mingo did. The one thing she insisted upon was my learning the Cherokee language. She had taught my brother when he was young, so, often, we spoke to each other in the language of her people.

The day we were set to leave for America, Mingo met us at the docks. I ran to him and locked my arms around his legs, simply refusing to let go. He chuckled warmly, detached himself from my grip, and knelt in front of me. "Now, Kehana," he said quietly, "you mustn't do this. This will not be the last time we meet. I promise you. I must finish school, and you must do some more growing. When these things are completed, we will meet again."

"But, Mingo..." I whined.

He smiled and tapped my nose with his finger. "It will seem like no time, Little One. Donadagohvi," he told me in Cherokee. This meant goodbye.

"Donadagohvi, brother," I replied, reluctantly allowing my mother to take hold of my hand again. They said their farewells, and then we boarded the ship. Mingo remained on the dock, waving. I hastily climbed up onto the railings on deck. I waved back, fighting the tears that had risen inside.

I stayed on the rails until I could no longer make out my brother's figure ashore. Then, I settled in for the long journey.

My mother died when I was 10 years old, leaving me in the care of a relative. I felt no real connection with them, and dreamed of the day when my brother would return to me. However, in my 12th year, the chief of our tribe, Manahe, witnessed me protecting some of the children of the tribe by fighting off a white thief. When it was over, he asked me to shoot a bow at a target, and throw my knife at the same target. I did very well. About a week went by, and suddenly, Manahe named me Warrior Maiden of the Cherokee. I was treated as any brave would be, and I was expected to perform the same duties. Protect the tribe, go on hunting parties, all of it. Although, they kept my duties limited for that time on account of my age. I thought that perhaps this was the growing up Mingo had referred to all those years ago, and I awaited his arrival expectantly.

...

**2 years later**

It was two years before my wish was granted. I was 14, and I believed myself quite the adult. I had killed my first bear not a week before, and the effect on my ego still had not worn off. I was going to my lodging when someone said, "Who is that approaching?" Immediately on the defensive as I had been taught, I turned to look.

"It is a man," I said shortly. "And in Indian dress. He is Cherokee, I believe." A group that was closer to where he was entering went to meet him. People seemed quite excited and happy.

"Perhaps we should go and join them," the person said.

"Perhaps."

It was then that my name reached me from the group. "Kehana! Come and see!" they cried. "It is Mingo! Your brother has returned!"

For a moment, I was frozen to the spot. What was I to do in this situation? Finally, I just decided that I didn't really care what I was supposed to do, or what was expected of me. I let out a yell, dropped my bow, and raced across the ground, my feet flying faster than ever before. The people split apart, leaving a path clear to Mingo. I honestly do not believe I had ever run faster. When I got close, he braced himself for the impact, but he kept his arms open for me. I slammed into him, locking my arms around him much as I had the day I left, though I reached higher than his legs this time. He spun us around, laughing happily.

When he sat me down, I suddenly found myself angry. I pushed him in the chest and cried, "7 years, Mingo? How long does it take for schooling like that to be complete?"

A little shocked, he answered, "I was caught up. I needed money for the passage over, and after school, I didn't have much. I'm sorry."

Everyone was staring at me, waiting for my response. I just shook my head, then jumped back into his arms. "Well, you're here now, brother."

"Oh, yes. I am here now."

Everyone around us cheered. Manahe came over, greeted Mingo, then asked to speak with the both of us. When we were alone, he turned to us. "It brings me happiness to see the two children of Dagonee in the same camp. You both greatly resemble her. Now, Mingo, there are some things we need to discuss about Kehana."

"Yes," Mingo answered. "Like this story I've heard about a Warrior Maiden."

"It is no story. I have named your sister Warrior Maiden of the Cherokee for her bravery shown in battle."

He raised an eyebrow. "Battle?"

"She fought off a hostile pale face, and protected many children by doing so. And, she killed a bear alone four days ago."

Mingo glanced at me, and I simply shrugged. "Well," he said, "it appears I have missed much of Little One's accomplishments. I regret it."

"I'm sure she is just glad you are here, Mingo."

I nodded. "There is still life in me, brother. I may yet have more accomplishments in store."

Manahe smiled. "Good! There is another matter that I wished to speak with you about. Kehana, you are coming of age to marry. Have you given any thought to it?"

I actually paled. "No, Manahe, but I can tell you now, I have no wish to marry yet."

"I have to say that I agree," Mingo came in. "She is too young."

"You have been brought up in the land of the pale faces, Mingo. You are accustomed to their ways. In the ways of the Cherokee, she is nearly perfect age."

"Please, don't make me," I pleaded. "I wish only to stay with my brother."

Manahe sighed. "Then you will. I cannot force you, though I had hoped to have you for my son. I suppose, your brother is now your guardian, and it is up to him to give you away."

"And I do not believe now is a good time," Mingo replied.

"Very well. That is all I wished to say. You may go." Mingo put an arm around my shoulders, and we departed.

After that, we went for a walk on the outskirts of the camp. "Thank you," I told him.

"Oh, I didn't do it for you. I am not ready for you to be married. I have missed too much of your life already. I'm not ready to give you up."

I smiled. "So, tell me. How was school?"

"Very...enlightening."

"Really?"

"Quite! And, I don't know that I need to ask, but how are you fitting in with your Indian brethren?"

"Quite well. We were welcomed back with open arms, and they treated us as though Mother had never left. I have been truly raised a Cherokee."

"I think I will join you in that. I have decided to take on the life of a Cherokee."

"What made up your mind?"

"Well, as I traveled through New York City to get out here, I saw how people stared at me darkly and muttered as I went by. Indians are not well thought of."

"And this made you want to be one?"

He chuckled. "I simply wish to defend my heritage."

"Then, as Warrior Maiden of the Cherokee, I shall defend it with you!" I declared. We laughed, and walked on, late into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few years, much to the Cherokee's uneasiness, white settlers began to move in not far from our main camp. There was fighting for about a year, but finally, their leader, Daniel Boone, talked with ours, and a peace was reached. After the peace, Mingo became good friends with Boone. He eventually introduced me, and Boone became the father I really never had, but I didn't tell anyone that I felt that way. Before long, I spent just as much time in Boonesborough as I did in the Cherokee camp. Mingo and I accompanied Daniel on many of his adventures, some trivial, some dangerous. It only reaffirmed to my people that I was worthy of being their Warrior Maiden.

When I was 17, one adventure was the most trying I had ever encountered. It was very personal, and I am ashamed to admit that I was afraid much of the time. Perhaps you will understand as I explain.

It was a warm day in spring, and I was spending it in Boonesborough. Mingo was to come and join me later in the day, so for the time being, I was sitting with Daniel in Cincinnatus' store. He was cleaning his gun, and Cincinnatus was unhappily sweeping the floor. I was absent-mindedly braiding a small piece of my hair. "When's Mingo spose to get here, Kehana?" Daniel asked.

"I'm not entirely certain," I replied. "He just told me he'd be up in a while when I left this morning."

Daniel nodded and said nothing else of it. Cincinnatus muttered, "This here is spose to be Jericho's job, but he just had to go and try his hand at huntin' this mornin'."

"Well, now, Cincinnatus," I answered, "it's good for you."

"Sweepin'?"

"Sure!" Daniel added. "You need the exercise! Besides, I haven't seen you square dance with a broom in a month of Sundays."

"Sweepin' is for young'ns and women, and I ain't neither," he said shortly while sweeping the dirt under his rug. Daniel and I shared a grin.

Just then, someone hastily walked in that I didn't know. "Good mornin', Zack," Daniel greeted.

"Mornin', Daniel, Cincinnatus," the man responded.

Cincinnatus pointed out, "Well, Zack, you sure came in here like a team of mules. What you so excited about?"

"Well, he's due today! Yes, sir, he's due!"

"Who's due?"

"His brother, Silas, from Philadelphia," Daniel answered. "Becky's expectin' ya. The shed's all fixed up. You can start sleeping there beginning tonight," he told Zack.

"What's a matter with his own cabin?"

"Oh, I'm giving that to my brother and his family to live in until they build a cabin of their own," Zack said. "I'm much obliged to ya, Daniel. Much obliged. I wanna greet my brother right, Cincinnatus! I wanna buy him a gift. A house warming gift! I wanna get him a table cloth."

"Well, you sure are getting fancy, ain't ya?" Cincinnatus laughed.

"Oh, you know! Just as a way of expressin' my feelings. My genuine pleasure. I ain't seen Silas for ten years, you know that, Daniel? Last time I saw him, his little boy, Johnny, weren't no bigger than a hand spade. Pollywog is what I used to call him. Pollywog."

"He'd be a pretty good sized frog by now," Daniel chuckled.

Zack nodded. "My brother, his wife, and their boy...that's all the kin I got now, Daniel."

"Well, I'm glad they finally decided to come."

"Injuns...took my family. Silas is all I got left."

At this statement, I blushed and wished I could just climb under the rug with Cincinnatus' sweeping. Zack seemed to pay me no mind, like I wasn't even there, which, under the circumstances, was probably for the best. Daniel obviously sensed my discomfort and gave me a small, reassuring smile. I tried to return it, but was interrupted by Jericho yelling outside. "Massacre! Massacre!" All four of us ran out to meet him along with the rest of those in the settlement. When he got to us he said, "A whole party wiped out, Daniel!"

"What?"

"I seen it! All of 'em dead. There's smoke and burnin' stuff lyin' all around."

"Now, hold on. Say it clear. What did you see?"

"About ten miles back up the trail, a trader's wagon burned, and all three of 'em massacred."

Zack stepped forward. "How many?"

"They're still lyin' back there. I went over to see if I could find out who they were. The man had a wallet. The name in the wallet was Silas Morgan." Zack's face blanched. Jericho pulled a knife from his belt. "And this was in him. Clean up to the hilt." That was when my face blanched.

Daniel took the knife and looked it over. "This looks like Mingo's," he said.

"Mingo's?" Zack asked. "You said Mingo's?" He took the knife from Daniel and stared down at it.

"Are you sure?" Jericho added.

"Well, I ought to know his knife," Daniel replied.

"But it don't make no sense! What would Mingo's knife..." He trailed off.

Zack still seemed a little shell-shocked. "His? That Indian's?"

"Now, listen. It ain't possible! If Mingo's knife was up there, then..."

"Mingo was up there! And Mingo did it. And he'll pay for this." He started towards the gates, saying, "I'm goin' out and finding him, and Mingo's gonna get his knife back."

I ran forward and grabbed the arm he was holding the knife with. "You aren't going to be sticking that knife in anybody!" I exclaimed, yanking the knife from his hand.

Daniel ran forward too. "Besides, you know Mingo!"

"I know a couple of things," Zack snarled. "I know he's an Indian and that's his knife!"

"He's no killer, and you know that!"

"They all are! Every single murderin' red savage. Educated or not, they all are!" I tried to stay out of his arms' reach, holding the knife close. He stalked over to Cincinnatus and took the table cloth out of his hands. "This was to be my welcoming gift. You've all lost somebody to those savages! What are you gonna do? Just stand around and do nothin'?"

"Zack, don't try to stampede these people without the facts!"

"That knife! That's enough facts!"

"It doesn't prove anything," I growled.

Cincinnatus nodded. "That's so. Anybody can steal a man's knife. A man can even lose his knife."

"Cincinnatus is talking sense," Jericho said. "There's no point in going off half-cocked, Zack."

"The first thing to do is go out there and figure out what happened before we accuse anybody," Daniel said.

"I'm with you, Daniel. It ain't right to jump to conclusions like that," Jericho agreed. His gaze fell on me, and I gave him a grateful smile before looking away.

"A party's got to go out there. Let's look. Let's make sure!"

"We'll need horses."

"Go get 'em, Jericho. We move outta here in fifteen minutes. Are you goin', Zack?"

Zack nodded. "I'm takin' this table cloth with me. This was to be my house warming gift for him. I'll bring my brother home in it. My thanks to your missus, Daniel. I won't be needin' your shed now." He walked off.

I was still standing, frozen, where I had pulled the knife away from him. Daniel came over and put a hand on my shoulder. "Come with me, Kehana. We're going to run back to my place real quick." I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

We headed out, and it was only about ten minutes before we arrived at his cabin. As we walked in the door, Becky called, "Jemima? Where is that girl?" When she saw it was us, she asked, "Dan, have you seen Mima?"

"Nope," he answered.

"There's going to be no supper for the Morgans when they arrive if that girl keeps disappearing. I'm making a cake, and she's out running around."

"There's not gonna be any supper, Becky."

"Why?"

"And Zack won't be staying with us."

"What in the world are you talking about?"

Daniel put a biscuit and some jerky into his pack before telling her, "Jericho found Zack's brother and his family ten miles down the trail. They were dead. All three of 'em."

"Oh, Dan, no."

I quietly said, "They found this in Silas Morgan's body." I still had the knife against my chest, holding desperately to it.

Becky walked a little closer, took a look, and said, "But, that looks like Mingo's." Daniel simply nodded. Becky's face got a little more horrified and she put an arm around me, protesting, "It can't be Mingo! It can't be!"

Someone outside called, "Daniel! Daniel Boone! We're ready!"

"That's the burial party starting out for the place. I'll be back kinda late, Becky."

As we made for the door, Becky cried, "Kehana! I'll never believe that Mingo had anything to do with it."

Recognizing her attempt to make me feel better, I nodded. "I can't believe that he had anything to do with it either, Rebecca, but what about them? What about them out there?" I was on the verge of tears, but I knew I couldn't allow them to show.

As we walked out, Zack suddenly realized my presence for what it was. "What's she doing here?"

"I have as much right to find out what happened as you do, Zack Morgan! Mingo is my brother as Silas was yours!"

"I don't want your savage backside within miles of my brother's body!"

I'd had it. I leapt at him, prepared to beat his face in with my bare hands, but Jericho grabbed me, and Daniel grabbed Zack. "Calm down!" Daniel commanded. "We won't get anything done like this! Now, Zack, Kehana is right. She has as much right to be here as you. Mount up. All of ya!" I yanked away from Jericho and climbed onto a horse. He got onto the horse next to me and gave me a concerned glance, but said nothing.

It took about an hour or so to get out to the site. There was a large wagon, still smoldering where it lay, and there were three bodies lying around it. The settlers went about covering the bodies with sheets and gathering the scattered belongings. I kept my distance so as to not invoke the wrath of Zack again. It was only when Jericho found something of interest that I wandered closer. "Daniel!" he called. "I found somethin' over here." We all gathered around. He had a shirt in his hand, and I knew, without a doubt, that is was my brother's.

"Mingo!" one of the men cried. "Well, that's Mingo's shirt! I've done seen it a hundred times. Look at that stitching!"

I took it from Jericho and examined it. "It's ripped like it was torn right off his back."

"Daniel!" Zack said. He was kneeling on the ground, picking up small, blue objects. "Beads," he said. "From a necklace." The bead trail lead right into the dead boy's hand. Zack gently pulled open the fingers and found a small arrow-head and some more of the blue beads.

"He must've grabbed at him!" one of the others said.

"Do you recognize 'em?" Zack demanded as he put the rest in Daniel's hand. "Do you? They're Mingo's! The boy must've tore 'em lose during the struggle!"

Everyone began saying something to support or deny this claim, and Daniel cried over them, "Now, wait a minute!"

Zack yanked the shirt from my hand, at which point I had to carefully control my actions, and he said, "The knife, the shirt, the beads. They're all Mingo's! What more do you want?"

"That settles it for sure," some one said. "For sure Mingo did it!"

"We ought to go get him right now," another said. "There ain't many places around here he can hide."

"Now, hold on a minute!" I exclaimed angrily.

Zack sighed, "Hold on for what?"

"I know it looks bad, but no one has asked a really important question. No one's even bothered with it!"

"What question?"

"Why? Why would Mingo do this? What possible reason could he have?"

"He don't need a reason. He's an Injun! He's got the hate built right into him. Just like you."

Miraculously keeping cool, I continued, "So, how does that hate work? Like yours is working right now?"

"Are you trying to stop us from going after Mingo?"

"No! But there is a proper way of doing these things!"

Daniel nodded. "She's right."

Zack turned on him with, "Listen. You got a responsibility to us; to this settlement! To protect it and to keep folks safe! Now, if you won't do it, that means the end of the settlement. Do you understand? The end!"

"You got a duty to us!" a man said. "You stall and it's the end."

Daniel easily countered with, "If you do what you're tryin' to do right now, that may be the end of it!"

"I've had enough of this! Enough talk!" Zack shouted. "All I've ever got from Injuns is grief. I'm goin' after Mingo myself." He stalked away, but Daniel ran after him and tackled him. They scuffled for a moment or two, and Zack got a hold of his gun, pointed it at Daniel and growled, "I'll get ya. One step closer and I'll get ya!" We all ran over to pick our side and support it.

Daniel told him, "You aren't much different than whoever did that. You're sure ready to murder almost anyone at all, aren't ya?"

Zack got considerably less angry looking and sadly sighed, "Oh, Daniel." Then he threw the gun down an marched away.

Daniel picked up the gun and addressed the rest of us. "We may be out in the wilderness, but nobody here has got the right to take justice into their own hands."

"Daniel," one of the men said, "you still sound like you're trying to protect Mingo. Why? 'Cuz he's your friend."

"I'm just trying to protect the law, that's all."

"Well, that Injun deserves hangin'!"

"That's for a judge and a jury to decide!" I replied. "Not you!"

Daniel nodded. "I figure the first thing we oughta do is the civilized thing. Let's get these poor people back to the settlement and give 'em a proper burial. Then we'll go after Mingo, and we'll give him a trial! Is it agreed?"

"He's just getting further away!" one said.

"That's right! You're just giving Mingo more time!" said another.

"There's only so many places he can hide around here," I told them. "We'll find him!"

"Now, is it agreed?" Daniel asked again. The men consented. "Let's go load up them horses."

I sighed and walked to stand beside Jericho and Cincinnatus. The latter had all of Mingo's possessions in his hands. "Things sure do look bad for Mingo," he said sadly.

Jericho added, "I wouldn't trust 'em, Daniel. They aren't gonna cool off. They'll hang Mingo the minute they set eyes on him."

"That's why, right after the burial, Kehana and I are going after Mingo. Alone," Daniel said.

I nodded. "Perhaps I should just make my way back to your cabin, Daniel. I'm sure my presence would only provoke Zack."

He nodded grimly. "I'll come get you when it's over."

"Agreed." I quickly crossed to my horse and mounted.

Just as I was about to leave, Jericho jogged over. "Kehana, wait!" I paused. "I just wanted to tell you that I don't believe Mingo did this. There has to be an explanation."

"Thank you, Jericho. Cincinnatus is right, though. It does look very bad."

"Don't you go doubting your brother. I have never seen siblings as close as you two are."

"I don't want to doubt him, but this situation is not making it easy to keep faith."

"Yeah, well, hang in there. We'll figure it out."

I smiled. "I truly hope so. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

I rode off feeling a little bit better than I had before. Jericho had that effect on me, and Mingo always teased me about how I might end up living the white life after all. I thought he was exaggerating. Jericho and I had never openly said anything about being fond of each other, but I couldn't deny that I got self-conscious around him, and anything embarrassing that happened around him was made all the worse simply because he was there.


	3. Chapter 3

I rode back to Daniel's cabin, tethered my horse, then let myself in. Becky was still making that cake even though the reason for it was gone. She spun around when I came in. "Kehana?"

"They were taking the bodies back to Boonesborough to bury them. I thought it would be better for me to stay here. When it's over, we're going after Mingo alone."

"Perhaps it is better for you to be here. Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"Here." She handed me a couple biscuits and an apple.

"Thank you, Rebecca." I sat down at the table and watched her cook for a while. "We found Mingo's shirt and necklace at the scene," I murmured after a bit.

"What?"

"The shirt and necklace both looked like they had been torn off, as if during a struggle."

"Now, Kehana, you make it sound like you think he did it."

"What if he did?"

"Don't you dare think such things!" she said. "Mingo is a good man, and you know it!"

"I think I know it. Things just look very very bad." I finally let myself cry a little.

She walked around the table and knelt beside me, allowing me to hug her. "Things will work out. Dan will find out the truth."

"I'm afraid of the truth! What if he did it, Rebecca? What then? What do I do?"

"You can't bother yourself with the what ifs right now, Kehana. All you can do is believe in the man you've known your brother to be, and then, as the truth comes out, then you decide what to think and do."

I nodded and managed a grim smile. "Then that is what I shall strive for." She pat me on the back, then went back to her cake and fixing up a pack for Daniel.

As afternoon faded into evening, and evening into twilight, I began to get antsy. Finally, Daniel arrived. I stood, and Becky sadly came over. "It's done?"

"They're buried," Daniel replied. "Is my pack ready?" She nodded towards it on the table. He crossed to it and picked it up. "We know all the places Mingo would go to. We'll find him and bring him back."

"Take care of him, Dan," Becky said. "Protect him."

"That's why we're going alone."

She walked to him and laid her head on his chest. "I'm frightened, Dan. I don't know. Maybe you shouldn't go. Maybe no one should."

"Let him go? Is that what you mean?" She nodded. "I've got a responsibility to this settlement, Becky. I can't let him go, and I can't let them go after him with a rope. I'll bring him back, and he'll get a fair trial."

"You believe he did it! You do!" I said, shocked.

He turned to me, very sad. "The knife, the shirt, the beads...I don't know, Kehana. I don't know anymore."

It was obvious he was in the exact same boat I was in. We didn't want to believe Mingo had killed those people, but it was hard not to. He gestured towards the door, so we set out into the night.

We traveled non-stop for the next day, searching every place we could think of that Mingo might go to. As each one turned up empty, I began to get frantic. I began to imagine that Zack and the others had found him first. I was expecting to find him strung up on a tree around every corner. Daniel seemed to pick up on this. "Kehana, you need to keep calm. We'll find him."

"And then what? We'll send him to the court so they can hang him?" He sighed, and I realized how cold I had sounded. "I'm sorry, Daniel. I know that's all you can do. I just would like to think that there is a perfectly good explanation."

"So would I." We walked on for a little while, and then he asked, "Do you think you'll ever get married and move away from Mingo?"

I smiled softly. "I don't like the idea, but I suppose I'll have to."

"You given any thoughts to who the lucky fella might be?"

"Not really. Why? Do you know one?"

"I wouldn't presume to know your likings, but I've just been noticing how you and Jericho act around each other."

"And how is that?"

"He stands up for everything you say while you grin and look away. He goes out of his way to help you, and you deny it because you blush if you accept it. You just seem to be two people with a lot of fondness for each other that you're scared to mention."

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe so, but it's not something that I've really concerned myself with. I have two men in my life that support me, and that's enough for now."

He smiled. "I'm flattered."

I blushed and looked away. I hadn't meant to say that. Though, since it was out, I thought I might as well tell him how I felt. "You know, Daniel, you've always been the father I didn't really have. Ever since Mingo introduced us, I've always known that I could go to you for help. You've proven time and time again that you are trustworthy and loyal. I simply wish to say that I am glad you came to Kentucky."

"Well, I appreciate that, Kehana. And I'm glad you feel that you can come to me. I know that Becky and the kids have become especially fond of you, and we enjoy having you around the house. I guess I can say I'm glad I came to Kentucky too." I smiled.

In about an hour, we topped a rise to find a Choctaw camp in the field below. It was one of the places we thought Mingo might go to for help, so we descended the hill to ask around. As we entered the camp, the Choctaws present acted as though we weren't there. "Mingo," Daniel said. "I look for Mingo!" None answered. He went and knelt beside the Medicine Man. "I look for Mingo. Where is Mingo?"

The Medicine Man shook his head. "I know nothing," he told us.

Angrily, I looked around at the people. "The Choctaws are silent?" I demanded. "Fine. Then I will look through every lodge!"

No one made a move to stop me, so I turned to go into the closest tepee. "Kehana!" a very familiar voice called. I spun around to find Mingo exiting a different one. "There's no need for that," he told me.

Quickly, I crossed the space between us and threw my arms around him. He flinched, but he said nothing of it and hugged me back. Daniel walked over, and grimly said, "There were three people killed about ten miles out of Boonesborough. Do you know anything about it?"

I pulled away from Mingo to hear his response. "No," he said. He then turned and reentered the tepee. Daniel and I followed.

"Your knife? Your torn shirt? Your beads on the ground and in the boy's hand," I said.

He glanced over his shoulder and asked coldly, "Can this be my sister speaking to me? Do you believe I did it?"

Stung by his question, I walked to him and put a hand on his arm. "All I want in the truth," I said.

"Alright. I'll tell you the truth. I did NOT do it. The trader was cheating the Cherokee, and I stopped him. Later, he and the boy caught up with me on the trail. They tied me to a tree, and they whipped me." He yanked off his shirt and showed us the red, swollen marks that laced his back. Now, I knew why he had winced when I hugged him. "They whipped me until I was unconscious!" He turned back around and caught sight of my shocked and pained face, so he softened his tone. "They whipped me until I hung from that tree like a dead animal." He paused, waiting to see if we would respond. When we didn't, he continued. "When I came to, I was crawling through the woods. I don't know, maybe they cut me down. I don't know! The Choctaws found me there...crawling. They brought me here and they nursed me. I didn't hurt anyone."

"Your knife?" Daniel said.

"I don't know how my knife got there! Or my shirt, or the beads around my neck! I just don't know!" He looked intently between the both of us. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"Mingo, you've got to come back to Boonesborough with us," I told him quietly.

Mingo chuckled darkly. "My best friend, let alone my sister!"

"I am your friend and your sister!" I implored. "But you've got to come back and tell everyone else what you just told me and Daniel."

Angrily, he replied, "Why? Do you think they'd believe me? You don't, do you? You think these scars are reason enough to kill a man, don't you? So will the others! And I wanted to. Oh, how I wanted to. You've never been whipped like a dog!"

I was basically cowering away from him, begging myself not to cry. Daniel intervened with, "Mingo, come back with us, and I will try to find out the truth."

"I just told you the truth! I'm not coming back with you, Daniel. Oh, you'd be fair, I know that, but the others...they'd hang me without a single question."

"You know you'd have a trial, Mingo."

"Once in that settlement, I don't stand a chance. I'm finished! Trial or no trial."

"Those men are out there in the woods looking for you right now."

Mingo paled. "They might've followed you! They could've followed you here!" He ran to the door and looked out.

"Mingo, come back to the settlement with me! There is no other way I can protect you. There's no other way I can do anything for you! There's just no other way!"

"Oh, yes there is," Mingo answered while grabbing his gun and heading for the door.

I jumped in front of it. "Mingo, that will only make things worse! Everyone will be certain that you killed the Morgans."

"I'm not putting myself in their hands!" he roared.

Suddenly, there was a call from outside. "Pale face!"

Fearfully, I gripped Mingo's arms. "Don't run! They'll kill you if you do. Don't run."

"And they'll hang me if I stay!" Then, something happened that I thought never would. He tried to yank away from me, but I held tight. He basically threw me out the door, but I still didn't relinquish my hold on him, so he came flying out with me. Daniel ran out after us and kept a gun trained on the settlers while we rolled around on the ground a bit. I finally pulled the gun from my brother's grip, stood up and pointed it at the settlers, keeping one foot firmly on the ground on either side of Mingo.

"Don't come any closer!" I snarled. "I don't want to shoot any of you, but I will. You hear?"

"We hear," Zack answered.

Daniel said, "I'm takin' him back to Boonesborough, and tomorrow I'm takin' him in to Salem. He's gonna get a chance to tell his story before the official court. Get up, Mingo."

I backed up, allowing Mingo to stand. He did so, then turned to us. "I'll go back with you, Daniel, because I'm forced to. But I know one thing. I'm being led to my death by my own sister, and by my best friend!" Resignedly, he turned and started off in the direction of the town, and we all followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night, while the men discussed everything in Cincinnatus' store, Daniel and I were left to guard Mingo in the single cell the town had. Daniel was pacing in front, and I was sitting on a barrel right next to the door. Mingo was staring at me through the small window with such a terrible expression that I couldn't bring myself to look back. "Mingo, stop looking at me like that!" I finally cried.

He looked away moodily at the door of the store. "Listen to them, Kehana. They yearn for my blood."

Daniel noticed how I was struggling to reply, so he came in with, "Well, they're not yellin' so loud now. Maybe they're simmering down."

Mingo shook his head and turned back to me. "Sister, let me go!" he beseeched. "Let me go while there's still time!"

I sighed, trying to keep from crying, and answered, "It'll be alright, Mingo. We'll take you to Salem tomorrow, and..."

"You're taking me to my grave!" When I didn't reply, he said, "Very well, then. But what was between us is over! You are no longer my sister if you deliver me into the hands of my enemies. And that's what we are now. Enemies!" he shouted.

I stood up so quickly that the barrel fell over. I was about to run away, but Daniel grabbed my arm and addressed Mingo. "Now, listen! You don't mean that! While you're safe in Salem, we'll find out the truth. You know we won't stop until we do!"

"I told you the truth!"

"But we don't have any proof!" I cried, tears now streaming down my face. "We need proof!"

Mingo softened a bit, and asked, "Kehana, what's more important? The law, or my life?"

"How can you ask me that?" I whispered.

He didn't have to answer because Becky came over. "I brought you a bite of supper, Mingo," she said quietly.

"Rebecca! Will you tell them to let me go? Before it's too late! Will you tell them?"

"Can't you understand?" I exclaimed. "BOTH are important. The law AND your life!"

"I don't know what to say, Mingo," Becky sighed sadly. "I'm frightened for all of you."

Mingo reached through the window and begged, "Give me a gun! Can't you see that something is going to happen? Give me a gun!" He knew he couldn't ask Daniel to let him go because Daniel had his responsibility to Boonesborough, but me...I had no such requirements. "Kehana, I'm asking you to let me go. Give me a fighting chance!"

I was saved from having to reply by Jericho's approach. "Dan, there's a young squaw in the tavern. She just got here. Her name's Cootawari, and she's telling everybody that she saw Mingo do it."

I spun around. "She did what?"

"She said she was there, hiding in the woods. She said she saw it all."

"She lies!" Mingo said. "She lies."

"She said she came to say that the Cherokees are our friends," Jericho added. "But right now, she's telling everyone in that tavern that she saw Mingo do it!"

"Go home," Daniel told his wife. Then he handed his gun to Jericho and told him, "Watch Mingo."

Then, he and I ran off to the tavern, Mingo yelling from behind, "Let me out of here! Let me out!"

As we reached the door, all the men came streaming out. "Wait a minute!" Daniel cried. "Hold on! Listen to me!"

"Listen to who? Mingo's friend?" Zack said. He held up a rope and finished, "This is going to be Mingo's friend."

"The squaw saw him!" one of the others said.

"Well, let's talk to her!" Daniel said.

"You talk to her," Zack told him. "We're going to hang Mingo."

"You've got no right to take the law into your own hands!" I yelled as I followed them to the cell.

"Mingo did!" someone answered.

"Every man is supposed to have a fair trial!"

"And Mingo's had it," Zack said, pushing me out of the way.

Daniel caught me, and said, "If you do this, it'll be the end of the settlement. The Indians won't trust us any longer."

"Well, maybe this is the only way they can learn."

"And new settlers won't think it's safe to come here!"

"My brother thought it was safe to come here, and look what happened to him." The crowd pushed on.

"Zack, you're making a huge mistake!"

We got back to the cell to find Jericho on the ground and the cell empty. I rushed to Jericho's side and gently rolled him over as Zack cried, "He's gone! Mingo's gone! And it's all you're fault, you held us up. Alright, round up everybody! We're goin' after him!"

"Wait, Mingo's got a gun!" Daniel said, noting the absence of his.

"What do you think this is?" one of the men asked, holding up his rifle. "It ain't no stick. We got guns too."

"And we got this," Zack said, holding up the rope.

"Listen, Mingo will use that gun if he has to," I said. "He's dangerous now!"

"He won't get a chance to use that gun."

"And what makes you think you can hunt him better than he can hunt you? If you try to, there's no telling how many of you will get hurt. Let me and Daniel go alone, and I promise you we'll bring him back."

"You did that once before, and all you did was protect him!"

"There's always a chance that he's innocent! You're turning him into a criminal, and you'll really turn him into a murderer if you go after him in this way!"

"I'm tired of all this talk," Zack said. "Meanwhile, he's just getting further away. Are we goin' after him or not?"

The crowd shouted its agreement and they left. My attention was drawn back to Jericho when he woke up and murmured my name. "You ok?" I asked.

"My head's throbbing a bit, but yeah."

Suddenly, Becky came running over. "Dan!"

"Mingo got away. He hurt Jericho," he responded.

"It's about that Indian squaw," she continued. "The one who told about Mingo."

"What about her?" I asked.

"I tried to talk to her, and she wouldn't answer me. In fact, she fought me to get away. She ran out of the fort into the woods. There's something strange about her."

"Strange?"

"She was frightened. Very frightened. And maybe she was lying. She wanted to get away."

Jericho tried to sit up, so I helped him. He said, "She looked like a half-breed, Dan. She had blue eyes."

Daniel nodded. "Becky, look after Jericho. We're going after Mingo."

As I stood, Jericho grabbed the leg of my pants. "I'm going with you."

I shook my head. "You have to stay here. There's only you and Cincinnatus to look after Boonesborough."

Daniel and I rushed out. Once we were a good spell away, he said, "You see what I mean about Jericho? He just got himself whacked over the head, and he's trying to go walk miles to help you out, but you denied."

"Because what I told him was true! There is only him and Cincinnatus."

"Maybe."

"This is not the moment to discuss this, Daniel."

"You're probably right."


End file.
